WHAT NOT TO DO WHEN IN THE WORLD OF BLACK BUTLER
by Project Jelp
Summary: Jen and Hannah Randomly appear in the world of black butler and the have written some rules to follow so they dont get killed by some Cocky demons, ticked off reapers or Grumpy Kids.  THIS NEEDED TO BE DONE!  Review and give me sudgestions! LANGUAGE!
1. Of depression and balls

1- Dont Call Ceil A depressed, Antisocial Pre Teen.  
>(...the results arn't worth it)<p>2- When your Angry at Sebastian, Dont randomly scream at him "I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!"<br>(He finds this extremly amusing when a human says things like that and he'll start getting all smart about it)

3- Even Thought your Best Friends name is Hannah Doese not mean that she carries a Demon Sword Inside her.  
>(Hannah: It was Scary...<br>Jen: LOL! I cant beleive I actually convinced Claude that you did!  
>Hannah: *Evil Glare*)<p>

4- When Bored, Pinching from The Phantomhive chocolate Supply is stricly prohibited (*Innocent Whistling*)

5- When Ceil retires For the night, DO NOT WAKE HIM UP!  
>(When he's sleep deprived, he's grumpy and when he's grumpy, he'll call Sebastian on us.)<p>

6- Dont encourage Bard's cooking Techniques (Hannah- That ones All Jen Jen- EXPLOSIVES ARE ART Hannah- *sigh...*)

7- Grell is not alowed at the Phantomhive manor for a Tea Party (Hannah: I Found it funny Jen: HAHA! Good Times!  
>Sebatian: *Demonic Glare*<br>Jen/Hannah: O_O'

8- Stop Nagging Sebastian about how he should find a way to Bring Drocell back to life (Jen: PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!  
>Sebastian: No.<br>Jen :!  
>Sebastion: No.<br>Jen: -  
>Sebastian: *sigh*)<p>

9- Alois Is not Alowed to be in the same room as Jen ( When alone, They are scary, but when together, even Sebastian gets worried)

10- The Song London Bridge is falling down is forbidden In the Manor (soon, Hannah had a legion of Finny, Meyrin, Bard, Jen and the Hermit who lives in the woods all out to annoy Ceil.)

11- The Hermit Who lives in the woods next to The manor is not allowed inside.  
>(DARNIT! Why not!)<p>

12- Even though Everyone knows Claude is a little Prick, You got to remember he is a demon and can crush us puny humans in a second.  
>(How were we supposed to know that saying that he was gay for Ceil would tick him off?)<p>

13-Holding Balls without the consult of Ceil or Sebastian Is Prohibited.  
>(Ceil just walked right back out the door when he came home to find Jen Trying To teach the Triplets how to YES and Hannah having an intelligant conversation with William.)<p>

14- Hannah is not allowd to borrow Grells Sythe (Jen: H-Hannah, Just put the chainsaw down and we can talk!  
>Hannah: YOU BROKE MY IPOD?<p>

15- Calling Sebastian Ceils "Bitch" Is uncalled for.  
>(Ceil surprisingly found it amusing when Jen mentioned it but when Ceil wasnt looking,...Lets just say all hell broke loose, Quite literally.) <p>


	2. Of Halloween and Sandwiches

16- Dont Mock Grell (Some people just forget that he has a chainsaw...and he is a Phycopath...)

17- Come October, Dont Celebrate Halloween. (Apparently halloween didnt get to london in the 1800 because when Ceil saw us puting up fake cobwebs and carving pumpkins into scary faces he ordered Sebastian to check and see if we became some type of satinests. Sebastian was even worried when we asked him if we could stop by the undertakers to borrow some coffins to decorate the mansion with.)

18- Dont Compare Ceil to Hannah.  
>(Personality wise, the resemblace is scary! But When mentioned, protect your head.)<p>

19-Dont call Claude, Grell, William, Ronald and all the other shinigami's "four eyed freaks"  
>(the result is the same... they WILL get ticked)<p>

20- Whoever is sending the chainletters to me with the pictures of me and Grell in the summer of our second Year At the shinigam Academy, I WILL find you.~!**( William Wrote That)**!~ (Jen/Hannah: *Snicker*

21-A rebellion against Agni called Revenge of the lefties is not gonna work Jen!  
>( Jen: Its not fair! Lefties are better than Righties!<br>Hannah: Keep tellin yourself that Jen.)

22- Jen and Hannah are to stop setting up Playdates for Ceil and Alois.  
>(Ceil: So... you wanna play chess?<br>Alois: You wannt make out?  
>Ceil: What?<br>Alois: Nothing!~)

23- The Following Phrases are not to be shouted out randomly. its uncalled for.  
>* I love Weddings! Drinks all around!<br>* Goodmorning starshine! The Earth says Hello!  
>* I'll Eat your SOUL!<br>* OH NOES! ITS Starscream!  
>* Ill carve your heart out with a spoon!<br>* I shot someone in Reno, just to watch him die.  
>*THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!<p>

24- Finny is not aloud to have any contact with Jen Whatsoever.  
>Hannah: It ruins his pure, young mind.<br>Jen: HE'S OLDER THAN US!  
>Hannah: Thats what worries me...<p>

25- Ceil Is NOT a pirate (nuff said)

26- Calling Lizzy and convincing her to come over and help redecorate the mansion is forbidden

(JEEEEEEENNNN!, HAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAH!)

27- Lau is not alloud to come the the manor when Jen and Hannah are present (He Tried to buy us!)

28- No leaving the manor unless either Ceil or Sebastian Know where your going.  
>( Hannah: What are we? Children?<br>Jen: Ya! We should get some freedom! This is America!  
>Sebastian: *raises eyebrow*<br>Jen: errrr... I mean london...old habits die hard...)

29- Dont Tell Meyrin what Yaoi means (Hannah- Jen...  
>Jen: HEHE... sorry I just had to!<br>Meyrin: *NoSe BlEeD*)

30- Dont say to Sebastian "Yo Butler! Go make me a sandwich*  
>(Jen: I was hungry!<br>Sebastian: I can fix that. *evil smile*  
>Jen: O_O' never mind?)<br> 


	3. Of Jigsaws And Screamo

31- Dont Quote 'The Ring' with Shinigami's around (HANNAH: Your gonna die soon...  
>WILLIAM: ...Have you ever considered becoming a Death god?)<p>32-Dont Steal Sebastians Catch Phrases part 1 *Im simply one hell of a teenager.<br>*Im Simply one Hell of a Psycopath * Im simply one Hell of a Suck up *Im simply one hell of a hooker *Im simply one hell of a Gangster ( HANNAH: And your simply one hell of an Idiot.  
>(JEN: Awwwww... :( )<p>

33- Dont act like Jigsaw around The Undertaker (JEN: Hello Undertaker, I want To play a game...Right Now,I offer you Freedom. In 30 seconds a pendulum will drop far enough to touch your body, within 60 seconds it will cut you in half. To avoid the Pendulum, All you have to do is insert your hands in the device before you. Your Bones will be crushed to dust. The Choice is yours Mr. Undertaker, To live or die.  
>UNDERTAKER: Oh Goody~ This sound like quite the amusing game!~ JEN: Uhhh...)<p>

34- Again, Lau is not Aloud at the mansion when Jen and Hannah are present.  
>(RAPE! RAPE! HELP PEDOPHILE! SOMEONE CALL THE PEDO-POLICE!)<p>

35-Dont Call William WILL - I - AM!  
>(he wont get it.)<p>

36-Sparkles are prohibited in the Manor.  
>(CEIL- THEIR EVERYWHERE!<br>SEBASTIAN- *twitch* I'll start cleaning right away My lord.)

37-Yes Jen The Triplets Hair is Purple.  
>(Jen: Dudes, your Hair is purple!<br>Triplets: ...  
>Jen: No seriosly! Its Legit purple!<br>Triplets: ...  
>Jen:...did you die it or is it naturall...you know you three being demons and all...<br>Triplets: ...*whisper Whisper Whisper*  
>Jen: ...<p>

38-Making curry without Agni or Sebastion is Not advised.  
>(BOOM!)<p>

39- Trips To the cinimatic Library are frowned upon. (JEN: This place is awsome!  
>HANNAH: Agreed!Lets go find Cleopatras Record Next!<br>WILLIAM: What are you to doing here?  
>JEN: Run!<p>

40-Dont Steal The Undertakers Death Sythe and Ronalds Death Sythe than Have an epic battle of the fittest outside the manor in the courtyard.  
>(Mwahahahaha!)<p>

41- Remember That Sebastian Is no Fool (SEBASTIAN:So Jen, would you care to explain how you got footprints on the ceiling?  
>JEN: Uhhhh... It was Hannah!<br>HANNAH: No it wasnt...  
>JEN: Ummm... LOOK A DISTRACTION!<br>SEBASTIAN: *Blank stare*  
>JEN: AAAAAAAHHHH! *Runs away*<br>SEBASTIAN: *cracks knuckles and calmly walks forward*)

42- Renting Cinimatic Records are for Shinigami ONLY.  
>(HANNAH: Uh, Hello I would like to take this out.<br>LIBRARIAN: Arnt you a human?  
>HANNAH: uhhhhh... no?)<p>

43-Alchemy Isnt going to work (JEN: I GOT IT! I"LL PERFORM A HUMAN TRANSMUTATION TO BRING DROCELL BACK TO LIFE!  
>HANNAH: Great..., a Humonculus puppet-doll making ginger with no soul. We Totally need one of Those.)<p>

44- Dont Randomly call out Military commands at Bard (HANNAH: Atention!  
>BARD: ACK! *Snaps to attention*<br>HANNAH: LOL!)

45: Flyleaf Screamo Is BANNED (JEN: I Will break, Into your Thoughts with with whats Written on my heart...~ PHANTOMHIVE HOUSEHOLD: In awe that Jen can actually Sing.  
>JEN: I will BREEEEEEEEAAAAAAK!~ PHANTOMHIVE HOUSEHOLD: O_O" )<p>


	4. Of Coffee and Tazers

46- Enough with the food fights!  
>(Especially in front of Polite guests.)<p>47- Tanaka has medical reasons for deflating and becoming Tired. Jen and Hannah do not.<br>(SEBASTIAN: What are you two doing? Get back to work.  
>JENHANNAH: *deflate*)

48-The cinimatic record library doese not allow Humans!  
>(WILLIAM: I still dont even understand how you two keep getting in here.<br>JEN: We have our ways HANNAH: *evil smile*)

49- Coffee is absolutly NOT a replacement for tea.  
>(Sebastian was busy cleaning the study so he asked Hannah to make Ceil some tea. Hannah didnt know how to make tea but she knew how to make coffee...Maybe he wouldnt notice?)<p>

50- Dont Steal Sebastians Catch phrases part 2 *If i didnt know how to crossdress I wouldnt be worth my salt *If I couldnt Do anything as simple as stopping a train with the force I wouldnt be worth my salt.  
>*If I didnt know how to hide a body I wouldnt be worth my salt *If I couldnt Perform a human Transmutation I wouldnt be worth my salt *If I couldnt break into The cinimatic records library I wouldnt be worth my salt.<p>

51-Ceil is the only one aloud to be contracted with a demon when living at the phantomhive manor.  
>(SEBASTIAN: Jen, who is this?<br>JEN: James, James Barthalamuel.  
>JAMES: Good evening Sir SEBASTIAN: ...I'll give you 30 seconds to uncontract yourself with Jen and get a distance of 30 miles from this Manor...)<p>

52-Rapping and Breakdancing is not for the 18th century.  
>(They arn't ready for it)<p>

53-When Lizzy is visiting, No foul language.  
>(Ceil will simply sigh and call Sebastian to pysically remove you from the room.)<p>

54- Shinigami Sparkle parties are not aloud at the Manor.  
>(Nuff said)<p>

55- Dont Quote Invader Zim.  
>(JEN: WHYYYYYYY! I LOVEDED YOU PIGGY! I LOVEDED YOU!<br>SEBASTIAN: Jen, do quiet your self down HANNAH: WHY IS THEIR BACON IN THE SOAP!  
>SEBASTIAN: *sweatdrop*)<p>

56- Alois really needs to refrain himself from abusing women.  
>(Alois: Hey Jen- AAAACK! *Falls to the floor convulsing*<br>JEN: Oh whoopse, sorry I thought you were gonna go all phsyco bitch on me. *polishes Tazer*

57- Ronald is not a genius.  
>(He looks like one, but he's actually the opposite.)<p>

58- Yes the Undertaker has eyes,... and a face.  
>(JEN: !<br>UNDERTAKER: *pulls away bangs*  
>JEN: Woa...)<p>

59- When asked where you came from dont reply with * Hell * My parents * I dont know... I got totally wasted last night I forgot * Waffles * The Future where all of this is an anime and an anime is basically a bunch of moving drawings inside a box.

60- Painting your nails black doese not make you a qualified Demon.  
>(JEN: Awwwww...)<p>


	5. Of Wrestlers and Nick names

61- Pole Dancing lessons are not aloud.  
>(Do I even have to explain myself Alois? Grell?)<p>62- The undertaker is not a wrestler.<br>(JEN: *Tackle*  
>UNDERTAKER: ! *falls*<br>JEN: 1! 2! 3! YES! I WIN! Now, wheres my big shiny belt prize?)

63- Dont Drag Ciel around the Manor screaming " Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just Keep swimming swimming swimming! What do we do we swim, swim, swim!" (Sebastian will remove you from the manor and you wont be allowed back in until you have regained your reasoning.)

64- Lighting a paper bag of dog waste on fire than leaving it on the doorstep of the Trancy manor is not encouraged.  
>(they will retaliate.)<p>

65- Using Grell as a threat isnt going to work.  
>(HANNAH: Hey Sebastian, I need to go to the cinimatic Library and take out some books, but apparently, humans arn't alowed in... can you help me?<br>SEBASTIAN: No.  
>HANNAH: Oh Greeeellll...)<p>

66- Staring contests with demons are futile.  
>(JEN: Staring contest. GO!<br>Sebastian: *stare*  
>JEN: Staring contest. GO!<br>TRIPLETS: *Blank stare*  
>JEN: Staring contest. GO!<br>CLAUDE: *stare*  
>JEN: OH GOD MY EYES!)<p>

67- Again,Only Ciel is allowed to make contracts with demons in the Phantomhive manor.  
>(JEN: Sebastian! I need to make a contract with you!<br>SEBASTIAN: Dare I ask what for?  
>JEN: Well, a couple weeks ago i met a guy whos cousin was a drug dealer, and so now... lets just say I owe a lot of money to quite a few people.<br>SEBASTIAN: ...your soul isnt worth it...)

68- The Following Quotes are banned:  
>*Dude, Wheres my car?<br>*ITS CALLED MULTI-TASKING DUMBASS!  
>*Shun the nonbeileiver! Shunnnnnn!<br>*Your just jeoluose because the invisible people are talking to me and not you!  
>*YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMPSTER!<br>*My name is Optimus Prime! Leader of the Autobots!

69- Starting Battles you know you cant win is just plain stupidity.  
>(JEN: Claude! I chalenge you to a tap dancing competition! If I win! I get your butler outfit! If you win, You get my soul.<br>CLAUD: *Evil smile*  
>*******2 HOURS LATER********<br>JEN: Uh, Ciel... Can Sebastian be my body guard for a while?  
>CIEL: *sigh*<p>

70- The 'YES' Dance is frowned upon for its ridiculous content.  
>(YES~! YES~! YES~! YES~! YES~!)<p>

71- Walking up to William, Ripping his glasses of his face and screaming You quit is not effective if your not a shinigami.  
>(JEN:... but it was funny...)<p>

72: Dressing Up Like Sebastian and act like him is just annoying, not Amusing.  
>(JENHANNAH: *Innocent Whistling*)

73- Leaving the Phantomhive Manor and leaving a letter stating 'Im Off To Find The Infamouse Captain Jack Sparrow And Join His Crew' Is not acceptable.  
>( Sebastian found Hannah and Jen a day later on some random boat heading off to the Caribean. Even Ciel was surprised they actually put effort into trying to find this so called Captain.)<p>

74- Coffee after 6:00 PM is Prohibited.  
>( Ciel Will never go to sleep! Thanks a lot Hannah for switching the tea with the coffe again!)<p>

75- Nick-names for the Phantomhive servants are unnacceptable and improper.  
>* Finnian-Finster *Mey-Rin- May Day *Bardroy- Blondie *Tanaka- Santa Claus *Sebastian-Saiten<p>


	6. Of Drocell and Unicorns

76- Do not compare Sebastian to Inuyasha.  
>JEN: SIT BOY!<br>SEBASTIAN: My, Are you refering me to a dog?  
>JEN: Uhhhh... No?<br>SEBASTIAN: *evil smile*

77- Hannah is not allowed to take Prince Soma and Agni on an outing.  
>(She was really irritated when Ciel ordered her to take them on an outing because they were annoying , She brought them to some kind of manly, tough guy pub and left them there...)<p>

78- Lazyness is intolerable.  
>(Im to lazy to explain this.)<p>

79- ...Transmutation is Prohibited.  
>( No one knows how Jen managed to bring Drocell back to lifePuppet Self but their is a rumor going around that she performed a Human Transmutation.)

80- Drocell is not Allowed to make anymore Puppets now that he is living at the Manor.  
>( Hannah and Jen started Freaking out when they saw a doll of Finnian... They eventually found out that Finny wanted it but still, for Health reasons,... No dolls.)<p>

81- When Sebastian cleans a room, It does not give you permission To go in and mess it up again.  
>(HANNAH: Ooooh... This room looks clean... *smirks evily*)<p>

82- When in polite company, It is unwise to make up Fake titles.  
>(JEN: Shutup! Im Lady GaGa!<br>Ciel: *sigh*)

83-Starting Fires is not Cleaning.  
>(BARD: Jen was the one who mentioned it.<br>JEN: Dont look at me! I got the Idea from Ash!  
>ASH: Hey, Im dead so I dont Count.)<p>

84: Duct Tape is not a Demon Repellant.  
>( Bassically, Jen broke a bunch of dishes. Fearing that she was going to get in trouble with Sebastian, She Duct Taped Her door shut. You can Guess the Results.<p>

85: Protesting outside the Manor will get you fired.  
>(When realizing That they wern't Getting Payed enough, Jen and Hannah got Finny, Bard, Mey Rin, and Even Tanaka to Start Protesing with posters outside The Phantomhive Manor. In Result, Everyone got Fired. After about 3 days, they all begged Sebastian for their jobs back.<p>

86- Dumpster Diving looks bad on the Phantomhive name.  
>(JEN: SCORE! I legit found a skull in the undertakers Trash!)<p>

87: Prank wars between The Trancy manor and the Phantomhive manor is not allowed.  
>(Nuff said)<p>

88- Quoting Charlie the unicorn is annoying and Uncalled for. * Shunn the nonbeileiver! Shunnnnnnn!  
>* ITS THE DOOOORRR!<br>* OH GREAT! They took my freaking kidney!  
>* Ring Ring. Hello?<br>* Its a magical Leopluradon!  
>* You are the Bannana King!~ 89- Warning everyone of the upcoming zombie appacolyse is Idiotic.<br>(JEN: Sebastian! Quick! We got to gather supplies and barricade the doors and stuff! The zombie appocalypse is coming!  
>SEBASTIAN: *blank stare*)<p>

90- Grell is not allowed Near Drocell.  
>JEN: Mine. Not yours. Mine.<br>GRELL: Awwwwwwwww!~ *starts crying*


	7. Of Siezures and emergencies

91) It is impossible to get Rid of Sebastian using quotes from movies.

(HANNAH: The power of christ compells you!  
>SEBASTIAN: *blank stare*<br>HANNAH: Uhhhh... DEMON BEGONE!  
>SEBASTIAN: Hannah, dont you have work to do?<br>HANNAH:...maybe...)

92) Having Fake seizures isnt a good way to get attention.

( JEN: Hey Ciel?  
>Ceil: ...<br>JEN: Ceil?  
>CIEL: ... go away JEN: Ceil?<br>CIEL: ...  
>JEN: *convulses on the ground*<br>CIEL: *sigh*)

93) Switching servants with other manors is prohibited.  
>(Lets just say Ciel was confused when he found the Demonic Triplets doing all the chores instead of his usual servants.)<p>

94) Using sheets as capes is childish and immature.

(JEN: Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun BATMAN!  
>HANNAH: Everyone Knows Superman is better!<br>SEBASTIAN: I have absolutely no Idea who you two are talking about but I certainly hope that your going to do the laundry today.)  
>JENHANNAH: ...)

95) Our Servants are very Impressionable so Dont go around Yelling irrational Things.  
>(THERES A DEAD BODY IN THE SECOND ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR!)<p>

96) Ciel Does not need a Taste tester to see if somethings poisonouse or not.  
>( JEN: Mmmmm! This is great!<br>CIEL: Can I Have My dinner back Please? *evil glare*)

97) Although it is amusing, it is frowned upon if you booby trap the Trancy Manor while their away.

( Basically, Jen sprinkled salt all around the manor, put pictures of jesus and crosses on every wall and flooded the manor with holy water. Yup, Claud had fun that Night.)

98) Dressing up like Desert Punk Is Ridiculouse.

(They wont get it.)

99) DO NOT start flase alarms about fires.

(Jen and Hannah actually felt bad when they realized Ciel started crying...Also, when he found out it was a joke, he orderd Sebastian to kill them. LITERALLY. Lets just say thank god that Elizabeth was visiting that day.)

100) Do not tell Grell things that are not true.

(GRELL: What? REALLY? Sebastian Really said that?  
>JEN: Yup!<br>GRELL: *passes out from nosebleed*  
>HANNAH: Jen, W-what did you tell him?<br>JEN: Nothing *evil Smile*)

101) Getting drunk than going to a busy part of London to do stupid things shames the phantomhives Name.

(OFFICER: Does she belong to you?  
>SEBASTIAN: Im afraid so.<br>OFFICER: Sir, please tell your master to controll his servants.  
>SEBASTIAN: I shall, have a nice evening officer.<br>JEN: Dude! ROCK ON! HAHAHA!)

102) Inviting Preists over for dinner is not allowed.

(HANNAH: Oh! And this is the boy I told you about.  
>CIEL: Hannah, who is this?<br>HANNAH: Ciel, meet the Preist of that church down the street.  
>PRIEST: Hello there son, would you tell me where your butler is? I promise, I'll make all the evil go away.)<p>

103) Buying garden suplies doese not mean your a shinigami.  
>(JEN: YAY! I just bought shovel! that means Im one of you guys! Right?<br>RONALD: Uh?... Right.  
>WILLIAM: *Sigh*)<p>

104) Walking around the manor humming mission impossible is alarming.  
>(Even though no one has heard the tune before, everyone can still tell your up to something.)<p>

105) Asking Sebastian Illogical questions is annoying.

(JEN: So... Whats our plan for a zombie attack?  
>SEBASTIAN: I would figure out something.<br>JEN: What about the apocalyspe?  
>SEBASTIAN: That isnt schedualed to occur for another 3000 years.<br>JEN: Alian Invasion?  
>SEBASTIAN: Dont you have work to do?)<br> 


	8. Of Holidays and Spiders

1) Dont replace all the kitchen utensils with chopsticks.  
>(SEBASTIAN: Doese anyone care to explain?<br>HANNAH: We wanted a change in culture!  
>JEN: REVOLUTION!)<p>

2) Never **EVER** try to take away Jens wolf hat.  
>(...She bit Sebastian, than threw a chair at Ciel,... it was scary.)<p>

3) The Phantomhive manor doese not celebrate every single holiday known to man.  
>(CIEL: Why are you slacking off?<br>HANNAH: Its a holiday.  
>CIEL: No it is not.<br>HANNAH: Yes it is! Happy Leaf Ericson day! HINGER DINGER DROGON!)

4) Dont quote spongebob.

*Im ready! Im ready!  
>*Whats he selling? HE"S SELLING CHOCOLATES!<br>*Lets play Hoooookkkeeeeeyyy!  
>*WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!<p>

5) Dont replace the sugar with the salt.  
>(Ciel was pissed.)<p>

6) Trying to teach Drocelle the Lucky Star dance is futile.  
>(JEN: No! Your doing it Wrong!<br>DROCELLE: So I thought to myself, this is pointless.)

7) Jumping of the roof of the manor with only an umbrella is highly dangerouse and Idiotic.  
>(JEN: look Hannah! Im Mary Poppins! HAHAHA! I bet Sebastian cant do this!<br>HANNAH: OH MY GOD JEN YOUR GONNA FUCKIN DIE!)

8)Never let Pluto out unsupervised.  
>(If he see's a squirrel, there goes the neiborhood.)<p>

9) When Grell is visiting the Manor, always make sure to lead him directly to Sebastian is.  
>(SEBASTIAN: *demonic glare*<br>JEN/HANNAH: ...RUN!)

10) Please refrain from cutting off Agnis hand.  
>(JEN:... lefties are better...)<p>

11) Whoever is writing the explict detailed romances between me and Sebastian... I WILL find you. ***(Ciel wrote that)***  
>(JENHANNAH: *snicker*)

12) Trying to convince Ronald that he should name his glasses after an American state is completely illogical.  
>( Someone Obviosly never seen Hetalia.)<p>

13)Trying to reanact the Transformers Dark of the moon movie is destructive and frowned upon.  
>(...we got kicked out of the manor for a couple days)<p>

14) Waking Everyone in the manor up at 3:00 in the morning just because there is a spider in your room is childish and annoying.  
>(JEN: I swear to god man! IT LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE CLAUD!<br>SEBASTIAN: *sigh*)

15)When company is at the manor to talk about business, please refrain from sudgesting illogical Ideas.  
>(HANNAH: Sir,... will you help me?<br>RANDOMN BUSINESS MAN: Sure, what do you need?  
>HANNAH: Well,... everyone here are demons. The boy is their leader.)<p> 


	9. Of Steam punks and Book Clubs

121) Dont bug Alois about his name.  
>(HANNAH: Alois,,, TRANCY! Seriosly what were you thinking man?)<p>122) Dont have Drocell and Elizabeth in the same room.<p>

(things just get kinda awkward.)

123) Playing manhunt in the manor is frowned upon.

(It was Jen, Hannah, Prince Soma, Agni, Bard, Finny and Meyrin on one team and Sebastian on the other... who won?)

124) Having butler olympics with Claude, Ash, Grell and Sebastian is idiotic and will never happen again.  
>(Again, guess who won?)<p>

125) Going out into london and buy everything you see is prohibited when you tell the shopkeeper's to charge the phantomhive manor.

(HANNAH:: OKAY OKAY! WE"LL PAY YOU BACK!  
>JEN: Y-YA! WHAT SHE SAID!<br>SEBASTIAN: My, how very unconvincing. *calmly walks towards them with evil smile*)

126) Going to Sebastian for food because you cant cook is chilish and annoying.

(SEBASTIAN: For the last time Jen, this is for the young master.  
>*30 minutes later. at the Trancy manor.*<br>JEN: Hey triplets, is Claude home?)

127) Throwing food from the third story window while screaming 'your not wanted here' whenever a guest is walking up the drive to enter the manor will only get you in trouble.  
>(JEN: it looked kinda like William... from the back anyways...<br>CIEL: THAT WAS THE HEAD OF THE SCOTTLANDYARD AND YOU JUST THREW CRANBERRY PUDDING AT HIM!)

128) Convincing Prince Soma and Agni that Hannah is their goddess reincarnated is highly amusing but frowned upon.  
>(HANNAH: I SWEAR TO GOD JEN IM GONNA KILL YOU!<br>PRINCE SOMA: * huggles Hannah* Oh Goddess! Your so Violent! It must be you!~ JEN: *snicker*)

129) Elizabeth is not allowed to get syle advice from Jen and Hannah.  
>(ELIZABETH: *wearing an extremely punk-gothic two peice steam punk outfit* Are you two sure Ciel will like this?<br>HANNAH: Totally JEN: You look Awsome! *snicker*)

130) There is no such thing as the ' Purple haired Cult.  
>JEN: yes there is! Prince Soma is running it and the Triplets are his followers!)<p>

131) The Undertaker Does not make coffins for every dead animal you find.  
>(HANNAH: Undertaker! I found A dead Frog! Undertaker! I found a dead cat! Undertaker! I found a dead Rabbit! Undertaker! I found a dead Skunk! Undertaker! I found a dead dog! Undertaker! I-<br>UNDERTAKER: Have you ever considered having your little forest friends Cremated?~)

132) Making a book Club without Ciel knowing is forbidden ( Yup, Ciel was a little skeptical to find William, Jen, The Undertaker, Claude, Tanaka, Hannah and Meyrin all reading a book called Twilight in the recreation room.)

133) When angry, please refrain from drawing saintinist writing on all the walls than try to summon the devil to take Sebastian back to hell. (SEBASTIAN: That was one annoying mess to clean up.)

134) Convincing Sebastian and Ceil to play truth or dare is futile.  
>( It really is)<p>

135) Graffiting the Cinimatic Records Library is strictly forbidden andI will find out who did it. **WILLIAM WROTE THAT**

(JEN: Boooo!  
>HANNAH: No sense of Humor! Booo!)<p>


	10. AN Of Absences and Apologies

Hey, Its me Jen. This is crazy continuing this story after like a year but im gonna do it. I've never loved an anime this much before nor have I seen a better community~ Im going to try my hardest to get this story to have up to 30 chapters. Although Hannah grew out of Kuroshitsuji and moved on to Code Geass ((FUCK YOU HANNAH!)) Im still going to keep her in my stories~! Im really sorry about leaving you all hanging and I honestly have no real excuse.

So, with all the gushy "im sorry essay" shit out of the way, Im going to start writing the next chapters~ Im hoping to get at least 2 done tonight. PLEASE! IF I HAVE ANY SUPPORTERS LEFT! SEND ME REVIEWS! And more importantly, SEND ME IDEAS!


	11. Of Bikinis and Dates

136) Swiping Grells Deathnote and writing Justin Beiber in it doesnt work.

JEN:Actually, this has an incredibly logical explanation, Justin Beiber doesnt exist right now.

HANNAH: Fuck you.

137) Modern bathing suits are **_highly_ **inappropriate to wear when going swimming.

HANNAH: Kay! Lets go to that lake you guys mentioned!

Mey-Rin/Bard/Finny: *Blush and nosebleed*

HANNAH: What?

Mey-Rin: Ummm... Hannah what exactly are you wearing?

HANNAH: a Bikini...?

LAU: Hello, I heard you all were going- Oh my, what do we have here!~

HANNAH: FML

138) The Disney song "Be our Guest" Is banned from the Phantomhive Manor for obvious reasons.

139) Claiming that your the great grand daughter of the Queen of England doesnt work.

HANNAH: But I am!

CEIL: Okay, well let me make a few calls.

140) The Following Nicknames for William are prohibited

.Willy

.Willdog

.WillMeyster

.Will-I-Ever-Get-Laid

141) Hannah is no longer aloud to throw shot-put at the Phantomhive Manor

HANNAH: But I swear, I didnt mean to! It wont happen again!

SEBASTIAN: Of course it wont happen again, you nearly decapitated my young master. Do you truly think this will go unpunished?

HANNAH:...

SEBASTIAN: However, I do give you permission to use the Trancy Grounds as your practicing area.

HANNAH: :D

142) Dont give away the plot.

JEN: SEBBY! AND YOUR SORRY ASS IS GONNA BE PICKING UP AFTER HIM FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! BWAHAHAHAHA!

SEBASTIAN: I honestly didnt understand any of that.

JEN: And thats the way we'll keep it!~

143) Once your Ipod is out of batteries, it gone.

HANNAH: NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU 19th CENTURY!

144)A tea party with Drocell and the Demonic Triplets are not much of a success.

JEN: Awww!~ Look Hannah!~ Their Socializing!~~~~~

DROCELL:...

TRIPLETS:...

DROCELL:...So I thought to myself, Im leaving. *Leaves*

TRIPLETS:...*Whisper Whisper*

HANNAH: Wow...

145) Jumping out of Closets and screaming random things are quite degrading.

CEIL:* Doing stuff that normal 12 year old lords of the queen do.*

...

JEN: *Jumps out of Ceils closet* UTENSILS!

CEIL: AAAAAAAAGH!

SEBASTIAN:* Runs in like the speedy fuck he is* Young Master!

JEN: Mwahaha! The great Jen strikes again! *Jumps out of the window*

SEBASTIAN: T_T

CIEL: O_o

JEN: Ow...

146) If you need money, work harder, don't go to the extremes.

JEN: *Cough Cough* M-Mam? Could you s-s-spare s-some change?

RANDOMLADY: Oh my! Of course! *Gives a few pounds to Jen* I hope you and your grandma get through these hard times.

UNDERTAKER: Why thank you king Madame!~

JEN: Bitch only gave me like three bucks...

UNDERTAKER: I still get half~

147) Going out to tarnish the Trancy name does have its consequences.

Hannah and Jen had enough of Alois'es bull and decided to take matter into their own hand by protesting outside the Trancy estate. Lets just say they never ran faster when Hanna and the Triplets came out with gardening supplies.

148) Making fun of the Phantomhive name, Literally, is insulting to the young master.

HANNAH: Seriosly? Phantomhive? What the fuck were your ancestors thinking?

CEIL: Hannah...

HANNAH: I mean come on! What are you like the phantom of the opera?

CEIL: What a-

HANNAH: Well, I guess it adds to the Gothic theme this story possess, ...carry on...

CEIL:...

149) Whatever this "Dubstep" is, It will be highly appreciated if you stop singing it.

JEN: WOB WOB WOB WOB WOB

150) ...Jen is never aloud to come in any contact with Claude ever again. **EVER.**

****When Ciel denied Jen the right to sing songs by "Kesha" She rebelled by sending Ciel on a date with Elizabeth but what she didnt tell him was that she didnt invite Elizabeth, she invited Claude.

HANNAH: Jen is still unconscious but let me tell you, when Sebastian found out, Shit. Hit. The. Fan.

CEIL: N-never a...a-again...


	12. Of Asians and Superheros

151)Yes Jen, Lau is Asian

JEN: ASIAN! ASIAN! ASIAN!

152)Sebastian is not an italian pizza maker.

Back in our town, theres this pizza place called Sebastians and its pretty popular, needless to say, Sebastian didn't get it.

153) Enough with the abbreviations!

HANNAH: OMG!

JEN: LOL!

HANNAH: IKR?

JEN: BRB... *Walks off, grabs a cookie and goes back to Hannah* Back.

HANNAH: WB

JEN: TY

SEBASTIAN: ISHYSTFARTYDOTWBC.

HANNAH: SRY, WHA?

SEBASTIAN: I sincerely hope you stop this foolishness and return to your duties or there will be consequences.

HANNAH: Wow...you really can do everything...

JEN:...Thats what she said...

154) Hanna is not a pimp.

That scene with her in that skimpy outfit and the triplets says otherwise...

155) Do not pretend the the Phantomhive Manor is Walmart and attempt all 333 ways to hget kicked out.

Ciel and Sebastian was not amused, however, Bardroy was.

156) Inviting cultists to the manor is frowned upon.

Who knew Sebastian has a fan club outside the rabid yaoi community?

157) Jen, stop trying to recruit soldiers for your left handed army.

Surprisingly, William, Bard, Elizabeth and Lau are all left handed... None however were willing to join.

158) Acting like a cat to get out of trouble is...actually pretty effective .

SEBASTIAN: Now Jen, I told you countless times to be more careful when washing the china and now-

JEN: *plops on the ground and looks up at Sebastian." Meow.

SEBASTIAN: Jennifer, this isnt a joke-

JEN: Meow?

SEBASTIAN: ...

JEN:...Holy crap it works.

159) Don't bring up painful memories.

HANNAH: Hey Ciel, Ive been meaning to ask you, How are your parents?

CIEL: What? Hannah you know that they've died years ago in a fire.

HANNAH: oh yea, thats right, well hows your aunt Madame Red, Ive always liked her.

CIEL: How dare-

HANNAH: oh yea, she dead to...

JEN: Dont worry Ciel~ When you die and go to heaven you will be reunited with them!~

HANNAH:...

CIEL:...

HANAH: Oh my fucking god LOL!

CIEL: ...Sod off.

160) When Sebastian tells you not to do something, dont do it.

SEBASTIAN: Now Jen, I want you to be very quiet this evening, the young master has been having trouble sleeping lately and I do not want you to make it worse.

JEN: Okay Sebastian, No problem

SEBASTIAN: Very good. * walks off to do whatever the fuck demon butlers do*

JEN:...YOLO! *Runs torward Ciels room screaming something about SUDO to make her a sandwich.*

161) Starting your own funeral service right next to the Undertakers office isnt going to work out well.

Basically, Hannah got in some sort of stupid argument with the Undertaker on decaying bodies but the argument was one sided since the Undertaker didn't really care. Hannah got pissed and swore that she would run him out of business and started her own funeral service. She panicked however when some lady asked for her help in preparing/burying her 4 year old son. Thankfully, the Undertaker saw this and intervened. They became friends again and Hannah closed her business and instead worked part time for the Undertaker. YAY! THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!~

162) When avoiding work, be more creative with your ideas.

SEBASTIAN: Hannah, The floor in the library needs to be mopped.

HANNAH: wooooOOOOooooo~~~ imma Ghost~~~ WoooOOOOoooooo

SEBASTIAN: *Blanch*

JEN: *Walk by*

SEBASTIAN: Jen, im having a slight problem with Hannah at the moment. Go mop up the floor in the library.

JEN: Ummmmm... IMMA NINJA! YOU CANT SEE ME! *runs away*

SEBASTIAN: T_T

163) Claude isn't spider man and Sebastian isn't Batman.

Their just not cool enough.

164)Culture and time changes can be very difficult.

JEN: How the fuck am I supposed to shave my legs?

165) Dont do things that are just asking for it.

JEN: *walks up to Grell and bitch slaps him* BITCH! IM PRETTIER THAN YOU!

GRELL: WHY YOU LITTLE!

-censored-


	13. Of Cake batter and Rings

166) Eating unfinished food is a mockery.

(SEBASTIAN: *Mixing cake batter, leaves to go grab some milk*

JEN: _

*Carefully reaches hand out in an attempt to get some epic batter*

**GRAB****  
><strong>

OW! OW! OKAY! SEBBY MY HAND IS BREAKING!

SEBASTIAN: *glare*)

167) While Ciel and Sebastian are out in London for business, Jen and Hannah are to stay in their rooms.

(HANNAH: We may or may not have stolen all the cutlery...

JEN: And gift wrapped it up then mailed it to the Trancy estate as a peace offering...)

168) Truth or dare is now banned do to the stupidity of Hannah.

(HANNAH: okay, okay, truth or dare?

JEN: Dare!~

HANNAH: Okay, I dare you to make a contract with the triplets!

JEN: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!)

169) Sebastian is a kill joy

(Before Jen was able to leave the mannor to make the contact, she was caught by Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN: Jen, Where on earth are you going?

JEN: Uh...Shopping?

SEBASTIAN: Its 3 in the morning.

JEN: Ummmm... LOOK A DISTRACTION!)

170) The following quotes are not advisable:

*My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm -Hannah

*I wonder what blood color you'll taste like!~ -Jen

*Demons suck, Vampires are better- Hannah

*All I see when I close my eyes is blood, death, and destruction! -Jen

171) Dont try to create your own soda

(JEN: How hard could it be? *grabs baking soda, sugar, water and soap for bubbles*

HANNAH: T_T

JEN: *Mixes into a bowl* ...Its not brown... *Grabs pepper to make it a darker color*

HANNAH: T_T

JEN: *Mixing some more while pouring in a ton of sugar*

HANNAH: T_T

JEN: Kay, i think its done! *Tastes*

HANNAH: T_T

JEN: ...C-close enough...*Runs to the bathroom

HANNAH: Wow.

SEBASTIAN:*Walks in, looks in the bowl* What on earth it _**that?**_

HANNAH: Jennifers dreams)

172) When its serious time and your being asked serious questions, dont reply with something stupid.

(SEBASTIAN: *Acting all scary demon and shit* I wish to know how you knew about what I am and my young masters past.

HANNAH: Uh...magic?

SEBASTIAN: *Scary demon level increased by 85 percent*

HANNAH: AAAAGH! JEN HELP!

JEN: Bitch, do I look like I have a death wish?)

173) When Prince Soma and Agni visit, control your excitement.

(HANNAH: YES! FINALLY!

JEN: WE CAN NOW EAT REAL FOOD!

HANNAH: Right? Im getting so tired of Bards experiments!

BARD: Hey! ...yea...)

174) Sabotaging the cinematic record library is unwise.

(WILLIAM: You two are the only ones who would have the stupidity to do something like this.

JEN/HANNAH: AND WE REGRET NOTHING!

WILLIAM: Good. *Take out weed clipper scythe*

JEN/HANNAH: AAAGH! SEBASTIAN

SEBASTIAN:*sigh*)

175) Monopoly is banned from the mannor.

(Thanks to Hannah's creativity, her and Jen were able to replicate the board game and got Mey-rin, Bard, Finny Sebastian and Ciel to play. Tanaka was the banker.

BARD: I said I don't care if your the Earl, You landed on boardwalk, owned by me with a hotel on it pay up.

CIEL: Very well, Sebastian, clear this up for me I wish to win this game.

SEBASTIAN: Yes my lord, *takes 1000$ from the bank and pays Bard*

HANNAH:...Thats not how the game works...)

176) Family rings are _family_ rings and are not ment to be exchanged.

(Alois and Ciel were farely surprised to find their rings missing one morning and even more surprised to find their enemys ring in the mail a few days later. This madness ended when a very ticked off Ciel went over to the Trancy estate and switched the rings back.

HANNAH: But, they were supposed to be friendship gifts!

CIEL: WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!

ALOIS: HE'S RIGHT WE"RE MORE THAN THAT!

HANNAH: O_o)

177) IMPORTANT LESSON #1 :Nobody is their to help you.

(CLAUDE: Acting all scary demon and shit while trying to creep up at Jen*

JEN: Uhhh... Like a good neighbor STATE FARM IS THERE!

CLAUDE: What?

JEN: Well Fuck my life.)

178) Laying down face first outside is disgraceful.

(MEYRIN: Have you seen Jen? She's supposed to help me with the laundy, she is.

HANNAH: I dunno, probably outside or something.

MEYRIN: *Goes outside and finds Jen ouside on the ground looking dead or hurt* JEN! *Runs over and shakes her awake.

JEN: AAAAGH! I DIDNT DO IT THIS TIME SEBBY I SWEAR! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! oh, whats up

Mey-rin?

MEYRIN: What were you doing out here on the ground? you had me worried, yes you did!

JEN: I was taking a nap.

MEYRIN:...oh.)

179) Hannah should not be left in a room with Drocell

(HANNAH: ...

DROCELL:...

HANNAH:...

DROCELL:...

HANNAH: Well than...um...HEY LOOK, A DISTRACTION!  
>*runs out of the room.*<p>

DROCELL: So i though to myself, that phrase is being used too often.)

180) Blue exorcist should not be explained to Sebastian.

(JEN: So basically, Satan had sex with this girl exorcist and the girl exorcist died giving birth to two boys who were demons and grew up to be exorcists and than they slayed Satan. The end!~

SEBASTIAN: That is completely absurd.

JEN: Blame the Japanese!~)


	14. Slenderman

_**Hey kids!~**_

_** Sorry I havent updated in a while... I really am running out of ideas. For this chapter im going to write out a rule in story form~ Its about Slenderman so if you dont know what that is...You still have a chance at a happy life.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 181: Playing slenderman is banned from the phantomhive manor.<strong>

It was raining.

Fuck, it was always raining.

Hi! Im Jen. As most of you people know, me and my best friend Hannah are stuck in 1800's England. But not the boring, regular 1800's England. We're in the demon butler infested-shinagami whore house 1800's England.

Thats right folks, were in Kuroshitsuji.

Now a lot of you are probably asking yourselves, how is that possible? How can you possibly fuck physics that hard and end up in another dimension more than 200 years prior?

MiRaClEs BrOtHeR, MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs~

...Sorry, homestuck moment.

Anyways it was raining, as I mentioned earlier, and seeing as how im not aloud to go outside while its raining due to a freak pluto-mud-epicsauce-volcano accident, Todays probably going to be a boring day.

"Jen, what are you just standing around for?" Asked Hannah. "We need to polish the banistar or Sebastian will get pissed."

"Ehhhh..." I started. I really dont want to do anything. If today is going to be a boring day I want it to be a boring day done right. "I dont really feel good, could you maybe tell Sebby that im sick and went to bed?"

"I will hit you."

"Okay! Jeeze!"

* * *

><p>2:00 PM<p>

Fuckin Sebby, always tryna be a bitch.

Alright, all you "OMGSEBBYOTAKUYAOIFANGIRLMODE KYAAAA's" go al apeshit on me let me explain myself.

This freakazoid made me and Hannah

.polish the bannistar

.set the table for mid-morning tea

.rearrange all the library books (prank hannah pulled)

.polish the china

.AAAAND wash all of the first floor windows.

But now, I have the rest of the day to myself and I am going to bed like a sir.

Chip chip cheerio~

* * *

><p>1:37 AM (next day)<p>

I woke up with a jolt.

I had a nightmare.

Not a regular ghost-type nightmare.

A MOTHERFUCKING SLENDERMAN NIGHTMARE.

Thats right, sympathise me.

Realizing it was seriosly early in the morning and no one was probably gonna be up, I decided to go back to bed...And than I realize im starving to death. Well, I could probably find something in the kitchen.

Deciding to take a lit candle lamp with me, I make my way to the kitchen. I hope Mey-rin and the gang left food for me, I mean, there not that mean are they?

Turning the corner, I see a fuckin shadow. That scared the crap out of me I almost jumped. Suddenly things got a lot tenser and I start thinking back on my dream. I found the 7th note and right when I turn around, slendermans standing there, waiting for me. Mocking me with his tentacle like arms. Im so descriptive arn't I?

Shaking off the dread, _I_ continue further. I came across Ciels room and nearly shat bricks.

There. On the door. Was a Mother. Fucking. Note.

Shakily, I go to take it. On it it says, "Cant stand you, stay away" with a picture of fuckin Slenderman.

"aaaauuuuummm..." Was all I could say. Bro. This was real. Slenderman was actually in the manor. But how did he get pass Sebastians watchful eye?! Oh god, what am I saying? Not even poor little Bassy can take on the slenderman. I decided to continue on with my journey to the kitchen being extremely carefull to not look to my left and right in fear of the ever lurking slenderman.

Finally ariving to my destination, my appetite is completely gone. I Am literally shaking. Hell, I havent even been this scared when I 'Accidentally' pushed Ciel down a flight of stairs, and rest assured, the results were _terrifying. _

Deciding on just getting some milk to calm my nerves, I grab a glass, drink it and feeling brave enough to make the long, dark terror filled journey back to my room. I step out of the kitchen area and die.

No, you heard me correctly.

I died.

"What are you doing out of bed at this late hour?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOLY FUCK! SHIT! ITS MOTHERFUUUUCKIN SLENDERMAN!"

"I would appreciate it if you keep your voice down." Mr. Slenderman Hissed.

"Im sorry Slenderman! Please dont destroy my sanity and steal my soul while I sleep!" I begged

"Jen, I havent the slightest idea as to what you are talking about."

You know, thats not really how I pictured Slendy's voive to sound like...Oh fuck...

"Sebby?"

"I would prefer Sebastian if you would."

"...Okay, Sebby, shit hit the fan, we have a serios problem." I said

"And what would that be?" The slenderwannabe asked.

"A being...an entity...Notice how im not saying demon because I dont want to offend you, a terrifying creature-"

"Out with it"

"The slenderman is here in the mansion!" I blurted out

"Excus-"

"She's talking about a fake online game character." Hannahs voice rang out. I looked out into the hallway and sure enough, Hannah's half asleep self was there.

"Its not fake! Look! I Found a note!" I gave her the note I found on the door of Ciels room. Hannah examined it.

"...Wow, you are an idiot. This was a note to Sebastian because of what he made us do earlier today, er...yesterday, god, what time is it?"

"oh...it was?"

""Does this clear everything up now?" Ask a hardly following Sebby.

"I-I guess so..."

* * *

><p>3:02 AM<p>

I awoke with a jolt.

Wow, de-je-vu...

Something didnt seem right with my room...Suddenly i realize the windows open. I get up to close it. When I turn around to go back to bed...

you motherfuckin guessed it.

"AAAAAAAAGH! SLENDERMAN!FUCK!"

"...This is not Ciel Phantomhives room"

"C-CLAUDE!?

* * *

><p>End<p> 


	15. The End?

Hey...

Um...

I have no more Ideas...

So...

Ya...

There's no really easy way to say this but im discontinuing this story.

I'll give you a moment.

..

..

..

..

..

..

You ok? Good. I just want to thank you all for the great, epic, happy, positive, cute, adorable, nice, helpful, fantastic reviews.

YOU ARE ALL SEXY!

Im thinking about starting another story however, but this one has plot. I dont know about you, but I hate OC's.

HATE THEM.

I WANT CLAUDE TO RAPE ALL THEIR MARY SUE ASSES!

Anyways, This story has plot and as you guessed OC's. The OC's will be named Lucy and Trisha. The plot will be about how they ate a magical cupcake and fell into the world of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji where they met all their favorite characters, found out they were long lost sisters of Ciel and lived a happily ever after by bribing Sebby with kittens. The end.

How do you like it? isnt it great?!

Good. I dont think I have the patience to write a story of that stupidity anyways.

The OC's will be me (Jen) and my best friend/wife/sister/fellow zombie apocalypse survivor Hannah. I dont think that's to bad because you kind of know the basics of the characters already. I just want to give you children profiles of them because it wont feel right without them. The profiles will be at the end.

Im also going to be sticking to one rule. THIS IS GOING TO BE LIFE LIKE! NO MARY SUES! No matter how epic and amazing me and Hannah are, we are not perfect. We are actual people who do not really have any specific personalities but we do have our quirks.

Also, THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL! I will write the first chapter within the next 3 days but I need at least 10 reviews to make sure people actually want to read this. If you don't its fine. No hurt feelings. I probably will never meet you in real life so its cool.

And once again... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY SEBBY-WORTHY-SMEXY-REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

The future story will be called Twizzlers. Why you ask? Because im craving Twizzlers. Like seriously.

THANKS!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>HANNAH <strong>_

**Height**: 5,7"

**Hair:** dirty blonde, long straight hair usually in a pony tail.

**Style:** Anything thats comfortable.

**Eyes:** Bright Stormy Blue

**Age**: 15

**Birth Month**: April

_**JENNIFER**_

**Height**: 5,3'

**Hair**: (Dyed) Black

**Style:** Low level Punk (not as intense)

**Eyes**: Blue

**Age**: 15

**Birth Month**: January


End file.
